


Dream Lover

by Lady_Kale



Series: I Choose You Every Time (Watch Me Prove it) [1]
Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Healthy Relationships, Learning curve, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, high school sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kale/pseuds/Lady_Kale
Summary: "Chandler should have known that Veronica would take kissing just as seriously as she took everything else."





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> AU Chandler and Veronica's first time.

Chandler should have known that Veronica would take kissing just as seriously as she took everything else.

Her mouth was steady and determined against Heather's own; hands deliberate in their placement and path. She hadn't jumped, or squeaked or seemed to terribly surprised at all when Heather had kissed her. Ronnie just _went with it_ , like everything else in life it seemed.

When Heather had pressed against her, trying to urge her toward the bed, the brunette had planted her feet and coiled her arms tighter about the blonde’s waist. She wouldn’t be lead, wouldn’t be forced or coerced into anything. Not even into kissing Heather Chandler.

The thought made her smile into the kiss. Ronnie was here, kissing her and holding her because she _wanted_ to be. And - as all three Heathers had learned the hard way - God help anyone who stood between Veronica Sawyer and what she _wanted._

As the kiss dragged on, languid and confident, Heather became annoyed at the hands playing with her shirt hem. Not because of the brunette’s constant need to fidget with something, but because she wanted those hands to be _touching somewhere else._ But then a thought occurred to her.

Veronica was probably the most considerate person she knew. Always careful with her advances and her words - making sure _they were wanted._ So what if … what if she was waiting for Heather to tell her what she wanted?

Being careful to keep the kiss at its gentle pace (and really - no one had ever kissed her this gently before), she tilted her head to change the angle. This allowed their noses to brush, allowed her to effectively nod and give Veronica permission without separating from her lips. (Ha, like she was ever coming up for air again. She will die right here, thank you very much - kissing _Veronica Sawyer_ \- the girl that was far too good for this shit hole of a town.)

The effect was immediate.

Ronnie’s small hands slipped under the hem of her shirt to caress her back. Skin on skin contact - _finally_ \- made the blonde gasp in appreciation.

This was apparently also taken as permission, because the next thing she knew the smaller girl's tongue was invading her mouth. Not that she was complaining - _not at all_ \- as the kiss deepened.

“Cheat,” Heather gasped when the need for air finally forced them apart.

Her only answer was a nip at the hinge of her jaw. Then Ronnie’s hot mouth was descending along her throat, sucking and kissing, and Heather's legs were _not_ going to support her much longer.

She placed a hand on Veronica’s shoulder - trying again to steer her toward the bed, or the desk or _something horizontal damn it!_ But the smaller girl started and pulled away so quickly that Heather stumbled forward.

“Sorry!” The brunette was gasping, looking anywhere but at her. “I didn’t mean to push. I should have asked - should have respected your boundaries.”

Heather might have caught on quicker to what had happened if she wasn’t so painfully aroused. (How does a simple kiss get a girl wet?) When she did catch up Ronnie was blushing furiously, still muttering and hands balled into fists. _She thought I was uncomfortable. She stopped because she thought I wanted her to._

It was telling - how much a simple gesture of respect could bring the mighty Heather Chandler to her knees. It spoke to the guys (and girls) she’d been with and _why_ that Veronica’s concern for her comfort brought tears to her eyes.

“Babe,” She moved back into Veronica’s space. “Baby girl, look at me.” Blue eyes shyly met her own, embarrassment and confusion swirling in their depths. Also a healthy dose of lust, as Heather was proud to see. And something so much softer, so much warmer - something that made her lean in and kiss Veronica again.

"That was my fault,” she murmured against the brunette’s lips. “I should have been clearer.” Ronnie still didn’t kiss her back, still didn’t uncurl her fists or loosen the set of her shoulders. “I want you.” Heather tried again, hand cupping the delicate face. “You didn’t do anything I didn’t want you to.” She tried kissing her again; was met with less resistance. “We’ll go slow.” Her mouth moved across the other girl's cheek and forehead, leaving soft kissed in its wake. “Slow as you want.”

There was a huff of air as Ronnie turned her head and caught Heather’s lips again. “And you’ll talk to me.” She demanded, arms slowly sneaking about the taller girl’s waist. “You’ll tell me what you want to do and what you’re comfortable with. And we’ll _stop_ if either of us says so.”

It wasn’t a request. And Heather was helpless to do anything but nod in agreement and sink into the next kiss. _Because, oh my god, she was in love with Veronica Sawyer._


	2. The Middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When Heather Chandler had first started dreaming of sex with Veronica Sawyer, she’d drawn upon what she knew."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> flash-back ... ish. More giving background for Heather's past relationships then anything else. No Smut yet.

When Heather Chandler had first started dreaming of sex with Veronica Sawyer, she’d drawn upon what she knew. A hot body working over her, bruising hands against her flesh and the cloying smell of sex mixed with too much aftershave.

She hadn’t known that is didn’t have to be _painful_ until the first time a girl went down on her. But then again, girl’s were painful in their own ways - sharp teeth, sharp nails and the sharp rumors that followed.

Heather had come to prefer it when her partner went down on her. That way, she didn’t have to see them, didn’t have to smell their breath against her face or feel the friction of another body pressed against hers. They could be whoever she wanted them to be down there. Boy, girl - it didn’t matter against the pounding music and dizzying amounts of alcohol.

For the past couple of months or so, all her hook-ups seemed to have a pair of startling blue eyes. Ronnie’s eyes.

That was fine, that was cool - accept, try as she might - Heather Chandler could not get Veronica to hook up with her. Not drunk Veronica - _No Heather, ask me again when we’re sober._ Not stoned Veronica - _Red, you’re really fucking hot. But we’re stoned out of our minds._ Not frazzled, stressed post-midterm Veronica - _Flattering, really. But I kind of just want to sleep for a month._ And definitely not everyday, ordinary Veronica - _I’m not interested in hookups, Chandler. If that’s what you want, go find Courtney._

No one had turned down a chance to sleep with her before. And really, she normally didn’t even have to _ask._ The horny idiots made advances all on their own. She simply chose whether or not to accept them.

Veronica Sawyer was different.

Veronica Sawyer was going places. You either got onboard or got run over, no in-betweens.

Veronica Sawyer had turned her down so many times that it was _actually painful._

_Fine!_ She’d snarled after the last time. _We’ll do it your way!_

The girl had looked startled, going as far as to pull her nose out of one of those monstrous textbooks. (for once) _And what exactly is ‘my way,’ Chandler?_

_Fuck if I know! Take me to dinner or something!_

_‘Kay._

That was when Veronica Sawyer started to surprise her.

She took her on dates - _actual_ dates. (That she knew the other girl couldn’t exactly afford) To restaurants, the zoo, the aquarium, the mall and just about everything in between. Veronica bought her flowers, wrote her notes and called her for no apparent reason other than to chat.

Instead of grabbing her ass, Veronica would grab the books out of her hands and walk her to class. She’d twine their fingers together calmly; let them go with a gentle squeeze and crooked smile. _Can I call you later?_

The girl was just so _serious_ that it made Heather want to take them seriously as well.

And so, she waited and waited and _waited_ for the next move. She’d left openings, given chances and most of the time … most of the time all she accomplished was this sad look. It said: _what have they done to you?_ And Heather _hated_ it.

She’d kissed the brunette first - heavy and possessive, in front of half the school.

_What the fuck, Heather?_

_I’m just kissing my girlfriend,_ she’d tried to be nonchalant about it. Tried not to be terrified by those flashing blue eyes and that horrid sneer that meant something vicious was coming.

But for all the things she’d imagined, all the cutting remarks that Veronica could have spat, laughter was not on the list. _Oh? And when did that happen? I don’t remember asking or accepting._

That answer was beyond confusing at the time. That’s what they were right? That’s what the things they did meant ... didn’t it?

She’d assumed it was over when Veronica spun on her heel and walked into the school. And when she hadn’t show up for lunch, Heather had cried for the first time since freshman year.

But the girl had been in the parking lot when the last bell rang, waiting to walk her home like she had for the past 3 weeks.

_People fight, Heather. It happens. You don’t go giving up on someone just because you had a fight._

They’d walked most of the way in silence. It wasn’t until they had reached the Chandlers driveway that she asked the question that was burning in the back of her mind. _Why aren’t we girlfriends?_

_Why are you still hooking up with people at parties?_ Was her response.

* * *

A hand was cupping her face, thumb rubbing gentle circles by her ear. It brought her back to the present - where she was straddling the brunette’s lap, hands undoing the buttons of Ronnie’s shirt.

Blue, blue, _blue_ eyes were watching her with that same soft look - infinitely patient. “Where’d ya go?” She murmured softly, shifting her other arm to curl around Heather’s back.

Her own hands clenched and unclenched in the folds of the fabric, not quite sure how to word her thoughts. “I didn’t know,” she whispered, diving forward to hide in the smaller girl’s shoulder. “I’m sorry - I didn’t know and - and you got hurt. And we almost ...” Tears pricked at her eyes.

Ronnie was silent for a long moment, before turning and laying a kiss across the blonde’s temple. “We’re here now. That’s enough for me.”

And Heather cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again - apologies for any errors, grammatical or otherwise. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone for the comments, kudos or just plain hits.
> 
> And lastly, Happy Birthday to my fellow introverted Thanksgiving Babies who couldn't escape the horror or group singing in public settings! (You'll know what I mean)

**Author's Note:**

> Whipped!Chandler and Protective!Veronica - there aren't enough of this combination.
> 
> Also - apologies because this was written and beta'ed by my dyslexic self.


End file.
